Ugly Girl
by KitLee
Summary: Picard's ex-love reflects on his marriage to another woman and the horrible fate of being rejected in favor of an "ugly girl."


Author: Kitlee  
Title: Ugly Girl  
Codes: P/C  
Rating: G  
Summary: Picard's ex-love reflects on his marriage to another woman and the horrible fate of being rejected in favor of an "ugly girl."   
Disclaimer: I claim only the Plot Bunny. The characters and song aren't mine. The characters are from Star Trek IX: Insurrection and belong to Paramount. The song is "Ugly Girl" by Fleming and John.  
Author's Notes: I love the song, and I wanted to make a fic off of it. So here it is. Just for the record, I am a huge P/C shipper. As always, read and review.  
Feedback: Review, or to kitlee@diary-x.com  
  
When I saw you at the grocery store  
You were sharing a shopping cart with her  
And I couldn't turn and run away  
I didn't know what to say  
You introduced us for the first time  
And I had to look her in the eye  
But you could not imagine my surprise  
Can't you see?  
You're leaving me  
For an ugly girl  
  
I sit at their wedding, angry and jealous. How? How could he do this to me? Jean-Luc loves me. And now he is throwing aside a lifetime of happiness with me for her. I eye her critically as they exchange vows under the beautiful sky. She isn't ugly, per se, but her body is full of a million flaws and imperfections that will only grow and multiply as she falls victim to the effects of time and age. She could never give Jean-Luc what I could, or be what he needs. I make him happy and keep him from becoming too loose and unsettled.  
  
Does she talk about politics   
And all the stuff that used to make me sick?  
Does she smoke cigars and stay up late?  
Oh she's so great  
Does she tell you want youu want to hear?  
And I bet that she could grow a beard?  
I'd feel better thinking you were queer  
It's not fair  
I can't compare  
To an ugly girl  
To an ugly girl  
  
He tried to explain it to me, after our relationship failed and he moved onto her. He needs someone more driven, more active, blah blah blah. He just wants someone willing to follow him around the galaxy, someone who will help him extend his work even more into his personal life. And that's her. She'll be right by his side as they sail around in his starship -- never slowing down or pausing for the beautiful moments that make life worth living.  
  
I could give you so much more, Jean-Luc. Settle down with me and we could live forever, with lives as pleasantly slow as we like. I could make you happy and teach you to live fully again. How can I fight against someone so perfectly molded for you? She even has a matching temper.   
  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
The joke's on me  
I feel jealous and I feel mean  
She's so nice that it makes up for her face  
There's no way  
Do you have to keep your eyes closed?  
Do you have to keep the lights down low?  
Oh, I bet you wish you had a blindfold  
Can't you see?  
You're leaving me  
For an ugly girl  
For an ugly girl  
She's an ugly girl  
A real ugly girl  
  
The ceremony ends, and I stand to make a hasty escape. Already I long to return to my familiar life on the Ba'ku homeworld. I realize that there is nothing I can do to win back the heart of the man who holds mine.  
  
It's too late. He spots me, and with her on his arm, he comes over to say hello.  
  
"Anij! I'm so glad you could come," he said. "You remember Beverly, don't you?"  
  
To tell the truth, I barely remember anyone but him from the Starfleet rescue, but I nod. "Hello," I say softly. I hate being so mean and so jealous of this woman. Love for him is bringing out the worst in me. "If you'll excuse me, Jean-Luc, I was just leaving."  
  
"Of course," he says graciously. I hurry off so as to disguise my jealousy and tears.  
  
Oh, it isn't fair! He's the most wonderful, capable, amazing man I have or will ever meet, and he loves her -- his dear doctor, who will only grow older and more unattractive until her inevitable death.   
  
I reach the waiting hovercar which will take me to the transport platform and then to the starship that will finally return me to my homeworld. I steal one more glance of Jean-Luc, the last time I shall ever see him in person.  
  
His arms are around her and they stand utterly transfixed by one another. The wind carries their words to my ears, and like a jealous teen I listen spitefully.  
  
"I love you Jean-Luc," she tells him.  
  
"Oh Beverly, my best friend. I love you too," he replies.  
  
Crying, I board the shuttlecraft. It's all over. There is nothing I can do to win his heart, because he has already given it to her. And I must return to my everlasting, eternal paradise while they face love, adventure, and death...together. 


End file.
